


VID: Sunday

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s07e04 The Power of Three, Fanvids, Multi, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I love you in the morning</em>. Episodic for 7x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Sunday

**Sunday**  
**music:** Bloc Party  
**download:** [44MB .mp4 @mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?v2cpfv8jnson74z) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/?027e7bvjpq47fw9)

**[view on youtube with subtitles option](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC0RUKfjhEE) **

**password:** three

lyrics:

Heavy night, it was a heavy night  
Feels like we've come back from the dead  
Heavy night, it was a heavy night  
I cannot remember what I said (to anyone)  
If we get up now we can catch the afternoon  
Watch the under 15's playing football in the park  
Lets sleep in St. Leonard's on this alcoholic day  
We're doing the best with what we've got

I love you in the morning, when you're still hungover  
I love you in the morning, when you're still strung out  
I love you in the morning

When I'm with you, I am calm  
A pearl in your oyster  
Head on my chest, a silent smile  
A private kind of happiness  
You see giant proclamations are all very well  
But our love is louder than words

When I'm with you, I am calm  
A pearl in your oyster  
Head on my chest, a silent smile  
A private kind of happiness

I love you in the morning.


End file.
